1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly to a washing machine having an eccentric link which can make a pulsator pseudo-rotate for preventing a tangling of washing objects.
2. Prior Arts
Generally, washing machines are classified into a pulsator type washing machine, an agitator type washing machine, and a drum type washing machine according to the washing manner.
Among those washing machines, the pulsator type washing machine has a pulsator, which is rotatably mounted in a lower portion of a washing tub, as a liquid flow generating member. In the pulsator type washing machine, the pulsator driven by a motor generates a swirl shaped liquid flow in the washing tub, and the swirl shaped liquid flow that has been generated in the washing tub impacts on washing objects so that the washing objects can be washed.
The pulsator type washing machines are widely used as a household washing machine and are divided into a two-tub type washing machine having a washing tub and a dehydration tub separately, and an one-tub type washing machine having a washing tub, which is performing both a washing operation and
Since the present invention relates to the pulsator type washing machine, washing machines of other types such as the agitator type and drum type will not be further described in this specification. Hereinafter, washing machines described in this specification mean the pulsator type washing machine.
FIG. 5 is a sectional view for showing a conventional two-tub type washing machine 400.
As shown in FIG. 5, two-tub type washing machine 400 comprises a washing tub 410 for receiving washing objects, a pulsator 420 rotatably mounted in a lower portion of washing tub 410 so as to generate a liquid flow in washing tub 410, a pulsator driving section 430 for driving pulsator 420, a dehydration tub 450 separately installed with respect to washing tub 410 and having a plurality of openings 452 on its side wall, and a dehydration tub driving section 470 for driving dehydration tub 450.
Pulsator driving section 430 includes a washing motor 432, which is generating a driving force for rotating pulsator 420 and having a motor shaft 434, a first pulley 433 connected to motor shaft 434, pulsator drive shaft 438 secured to a center of pulsator 420 by a bolt 424 and extended downwards therefrom, and a second pulley 436 connected to pulsator drive shaft 438. First pulley 433 and second pulley 436 are interconnected to each other by a belt 435 in such a manner that the driving force of washing motor 432 can be transferred to pulsator 420.
Dehydration tub driving section 470 includes a dehydration motor 478, which generates a driving force for rotating dehydration tub 450 and having a motor shaft 472, a dehydration tub drive shaft 476 disposed between dehydration tub 450 and dehydration motor 478 so as to transfer the driving force of dehydration motor 478 to dehydration tub 450, and a coupling 474 for binding dehydration tub drive shaft 476 and motor shaft 472 of dehydration motor 478 together.
On the other hand, a washing timer 490 for adjusting a washing time, and a dehydration timer 492 for adjusting a dehydration time, each of which is respectively connected to washing motor 432 and dehydration motor 478, are installed on an upper portion of washing machine 400.
The operation of the conventional two-tub type washing machine having construction as described above is as follows.
Firstly, in the event of a washing operation, a user puts washing objects into washing tub 410. In this state, when the user turns washing timer 490 on, washing motor 432 connected to washing timer 490 is driven. The driving force of washing motor 432 is transferred to pulsator drive shaft 438 through motor shaft 434 of washing motor 432, first pulley 433, and second pulley 436 so that pulsator 420 secured to pulsator drive shaft 438 is rotated, and thereby a liquid flow is generated in washing tub 410. The liquid flow that has been generated in washing tub 410 impacts on washing objects, which have been accommodated in washing tub 410, and thereby the washing objects can be washed. Washing time for washing the washing objects is adjustable by adjusting washing timer 490.
Then, when the washing operation has finished, the user takes washed washing objects out of washing tub 410 and puts the washed washing objects into dehydration tub 450. In this state, when the user turns dehydration timer 492, dehydration motor 478 connected to dehydration timer 492 is driven. The driving force of dehydration motor 478 is transferred to dehydration tub 450 through dehydration tub drive shaft 476, which is connected to motor shaft 472 of dehydration motor 478, so that dehydration tub 450 is rotated. At this time, the washing objects accommodated in dehydration tub 450 are subjected to centrifugal force so that the washing objects are forced radially outward of dehydration tub 450, i.e., toward a side wall of dehydration tub 450, and thereby washing liquid contained in the washed washing objects is drained into an exterior of washing machine 400 through a plurality of openings 452 formed in the side wall of dehydration tub 450. Dehydration time for dehydrating the washing liquid contained in the washing objects is also adjustable by adjusting dehydration timer 490.
However, the conventional two-tub type washing machine constructed as described above has the following disadvantages.
Firstly, since the center of rotation of pulsator 420 for generating a liquid flow in washing tub 410 is maintained in a constant position during the washing operation, the liquid flow generated by the rotation of pulsator 420 is formed as a concentric swirl shape so that the washing objects rotated along the liquid flow become tangled with each other.
Further, when the R.P.M.(revolution per minute) of pulsator 420 increases, the centrifugal force of the liquid flow becomes stronger so that the washing objects collide more strongly with the side wall of washing tub 410. The strong collision between the washing objects and the side wall of washing tub 410 will cause damage to the washing objects. To the contrary, when the R.P.M. of pulsator 420 decrease, the washing objects are not cleanly washed.
Accordingly, there has been a necessity to provide a washing machine which not only prevents the tangling of the washing objects but also reduces the damage of the washing objects during the washing operation of the washing machine.